Ordinary
by nicfanz
Summary: Caroline gets an unwanted visit from one of the Originals.


She doesn't see it coming-doesn't have time to react before finding herself pinned against the wall. A hand is clenched tightly around her throat.

"Eljiah," Caroline gasps, hands gripping at his wrist. She uses all her of strength but he doesn't relent.

"Hello, Caroline," Elijah says calmly. He cocks his head, studying her silently.

She wonders why he's here. She knows of him, knows that he is an Original and Klaus' older brother. But they never actually talked before. Opportunity always manages to slip by them._ Except today_, she muses to herself. "How did you get in here?" she manages to get out while struggling for breath. Seeing that, Elijah releases his hold a little, much to her relief.

"I told your mother I was Klaus' brother and she invited me in," Elijah explains. "Not that she had much of a choice. She knew the consequences if she refused an Original," he adds with a shrugs.

"Why are you here?" Caroline demands. She thinks it's best to get to the point and not beat around the bush. Plus, she was never the most patient of her friends.

"Well, since you choose to be straightforward it makes things that much easier." He releases his hand from her throat and allows her feet to touch the floor. "I want you tell me everything you know about my mother and Elena's conversation the night of the ball. I believe my mother is planning something that will have a devastating effect on my family once it is set in motion."

Caroline's brows furrow in confusion. She does not remember Elena talking to Esther at the ball let alone having a conversation with her. If that incident had occurred, Caroline surely did not hear it from Elena or the Salvatore brothers. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure I know what you are talking about." She takes a step back when she sees his eyes harden.

"Now Caroline, you should know it is not wise to lie to an Original. I can compel the truth out of you," Elijah states, a hint of warning underlying his tone.

"I'm not lying!" The words come out screechy and tinged with desperation. "I don't know what Esther and Elena talked about. I haven't really spoken to Elena since the ball. Not that you would care but I actually have other things on my mind."

Elijah raises his brow. "Other things?" he asks curiously. Any signs of menace have now vanished from his face.

"Yes, if you must know, your brother has been quite the stalker lately. He's been sending pictures that he drew every day. I think he even watches me sleep at night." She cringes at the thought.

"My brother does seem quite taken with you," Elijah concedes thoughtfully. "Though I must wonder why. There's nothing…special about you. Not quite captivating," he twists a blonde strand of hair around his finger, "not exactly intelligent. Surely Klaus could have found someone more worthy of his admiration?"

She swats his hand away and folds her arms across her chest. "Hey, just to let you know- I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls and I'm on the honor roll, thank you very much," she states indignantly, turning her nose up at him. She refuses to allow her insecure side to resurface though his words do weigh heavily on her heart.

He smiles, clearly amused. "Yes, my brother did enlighten me with some of your _accomplishments_."

She does not like the tone he takes with her- the same tone a mother uses on her child. "If I'm so ordinary, then why are you wasting your time talking to me? I'm sure you can seek answers from Elena or your mother," Caroline snaps.

Elijah takes a step back and brushes the invisible wrinkles on his dark suit. "I should get going. Mother is planning a family dinner and she hates it when one of her children is late."

"And don't come back," Caroline adds when he is walking towards her bedroom door.

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter, Caroline. I plan on continuing my visits, at least until I fully understand why my brother is so enamored with you."

She watches him whip out of the room like a gush of wind, his musky scent infiltrating the air. She sighs and puts her head in her hands, feeling a migraine starting to seep in. She already has her hands full with one Original. She does not know how she would deal with two.


End file.
